Four subcutaneous doses of synthetic human GH will be administered to 6 normal men after suppression of endogenous GH release by oral glucose in order to determine the appropriate subcutaneous dose which produces serum GH concentrations of 20-60 ng/ml. This dose will be used in studies of physiologic GH therapy in various patient groups.